


Old Devil Moon

by ullman



Category: Three Men and a Baby (1987)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ullman/pseuds/ullman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years later, Jack still wonders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Devil Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyricalnights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalnights/gifts).



When Peter had been looking for a new roommate Michael, a mutual friend, had introduced him to Jack. Jack, who had been looking for, well, _Peter_.

"So, are you still looking?" Peter had asked.

"Sure," Jack had said, shrugging with mock nonchalance. "But did Michael mention: I'm an actor. Next month's rent is - "

"Did Michael mention he's an artist?" Peter had interrupted him in a droll tone of voice.

"Right." Jack had smirked. "And what does that make you - a masochist?"

Peter had lifted his glass, an enigmatic smile playing on his lips. "Come live with me and find out."


End file.
